


Where can I feel safe?

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace has (trust)issues, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Nesting, Omega Portgas D. Ace, Omega Verse, Prime omega Portgas D. Ace, omega deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Ace was probably in one of the most worst situations he could have found himself, a prime omega stuck on the ship of an enemy. He had been ignoring his prime omega needs for two month now. Usually prime omega’s can last a month without indulging their needs, so he may have a problem.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace & Thatch, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: One piece stories [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 40
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> Warnings: self harm as coping mechanisms and one general mention of suicide. 
> 
> These are Ace’s thought and this happens over the spawn around two and a half week with mentions of some flashbacks to make things clearer (I hope)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ace was probably in one of the most worst situations he could have found himself, a prime omega stuck on the ship of an enemy. His enemies are everywhere. They are constantly surrounding him. Too many enemies. He isn't safe. He's nowhere safe. Not in 'his' room, the halls or the little hiding spots. It wasn't safe enough. 

His two instincts were clashing with each other.

On one side he _needed_ to do something to satisfy his inner omega, like build a nest. His old one had been destroyed with the piece of Spadille. He remembered it like it had happened yesterday. He woke up on this ship and one of the first news he heard was that his crew was also here and his ship had sunk. He hoped that there had been a few things rescued before she had sunk, but he couldn't place his hope to high. It hurt. So many good things had been on that ship and so many were unreplaceable.

He has been putting nest building off. This wasn't the place or time. He needed to find his crew, make plans for escape, make plans for an attack and keep his guard up. By doing this he kept pushing his limits. It has been two months without indulging his omega. Every fiber in his being was screaming at him to just build a nest, but he couldn't.

If wasn't safe enough. Someone could discover it. They would find out that he was a prime omega. He knew what happened to prime omega's. They served as a trophy. To show the world that _a prime omega_ thought that your pack was worth joining. And that said something. That's the exact reason he hid his prime omega status. Being a prime omega was incredibly rare and it shows in power that having a prime omega in your pack is elite. It shows that a prime omega found your pack worthy. He couldn't let that happen. He would rather die than he some stupid sheltered trophy. So the only choice he had was acting like a beta.

His wanted poster said that he was a beta, his scent smelled like beta, everything about him screamed beta.

The Whitebeards didn't have a prime omega yet. If they found out, would they force him to join? To boost their reputation or for him to be some kind of house wife. Would they lock him up and never let him do a thing? No more fighting. No more adventures. _No more freedom._

He knew that the crew had other normal omega's. This place sometimes looked like omega heaven. There is a cuddling place for omega's for when they wanted to cuddle. There was a nesting place and there was one big nest. The crew was always in stock on suppressants. It always looked like the Whitebeards treated their omega's like equals. It made him incredibly envious just looking at it. But would they treat a prime omega the same?

He also didn't have the materials to make one. His pack was on another boat. He only had his own clothes. You couldn't make a nest out of your own clothes. He could steal some, but he wouldn't. He completely rejected the idea of making a nest out of enemy clothes. There was a chance that they would notice it.

So no matter how much his body was hurting from defying his instincts and no matter what kind of negative side effects it may have, he couldn't make a nest. He had to fight against it with everything he got.

Oh god, another thing was that he almost hadn't touched anyone in these last two months, much less cuddled. His friends were not here. His prime omega was very very touch-starved. So much that he knew when someone would touch him for longer than a few seconds he wouldn't even be able hold back. The moment someone would lay a hand on him he would snap.

He cursed the prime omega within him. He never wished to be one in the first place. But no, his father was a prime alpha and his mother a prime omega. There was no way he wouldn't be a prime, but he could at least been an alpha.

Now he just needed to assassinate the old fucker. He knew by now that he couldn't kill him. It had become more and more because of the second of contact between him and Whitebeard than the actual assassination.

Being a prime omega may have many ups, but hell, it also made the down much worse. Normal omega's could a without a nest and touching for at least half a year, while prime omega's could go without that for a month before the side-effects kicked in.

He hated it. Every piece of clothing looked appealing to use for a nest, every person looked perfect for cuddling, everything was setting his instincts more and more on edge. Begging Ace to let go. He was desperate.

To make it worse, his suppressants were almost empty and he was almost out of scent blockers, the heavy ones. He hadn't been able to go to a shop on the island to buy new ones. The Whitebeards didn't allow him to wonder off alone off the ship. And even if they did, he would have been to paranoid to get them.

He didn't know what to do. At this rate he'll be discovered.

It just hurt so much. A few stray tears escaped his eyes. He dug his nails into his sides. They began to bleed in seconds. The blood was dripping down his hips on to the bed, it was staining his shirt and shorts.

Don't think about it.

.

You are stronger than this

.

Don't think about it.

.

They'll lock you up.

.

Don't think about it.

.

You need to be strong.

.

_Don't you fucking think about it._

He needed to build a nest. NO! He dug his nails deeper into his sides. More blood came out.

Stop it. They might force him to go to the infirmary.

He couldn't help it. Pain was now the only thing powerful enough to keep his mind and instincts at bay. If harming himself would keep him from losing control, than so be it. But...

He also needed a new shirt. Fuck. The Whitebeards would question it. He was sure they would.

Everything hurt so much. He was getting more and more antsy. He couldn't even sleep normally anymore. His body was constant at high alert.

It was getting worse and worse. He had heard stories of omega's when they neglected their instincts. Some would go crazy others killed themself there were even cases of omega's going completely blank. Their body still functioning, but their mind had just shut down.

He knew the signs and knew that he was displaying them.

He need to get of the ship. It didn't matter where, as long as he was safe. Safe enough to nest. Good enough to find someone who would cuddle his touch-starvation away. He needed to find Deuce or Saber or Skull or Kotatsu. He wished and wished and wished for the other ship to be here. Just so he could be with them. But they weren't. He had overheard that they were all on the Moby 2 and that the ship was over two weeks from here.

Even though he knew this, there was still a little voice in the back of his mind belittling him. He had a pack. Why weren't they here? Was he not good enough? Did they decide they liked the Whitebeards better than him? Did they discover his heritage and hate him? He knew he was thinking irrational, but he couldn't help it.

He knew he couldn't do it. He knew was the delaying the inevitable. He was going to snap before that. If he could just-NO! NO! NO! NO!

NO NEST!

Calm down. He just needs to calm down. Think rationally. What would Sabo do? He would yell at his stupid ass for getting in this situation in the first place. More tears were gathering in his eyes. Stupid omega making him more emotional. Stupid Sabo for being dead.

He couldn't die or snap, not if he didn't know that he would make it out alive. He had promised it to Luffy after all. So that one was out of the question.

There had to be some place on the Moby were nobody went. He just hadn't found it. Yeah. He just needed to look better.

It sounded like the only option. Make a nest in a place no one would go. Only go to the nest when really needed. Make it out of clothes that nobody would miss, the teared up clothes. Lay in it and pretend that someone is next to him, whispering words of comfort while running their hands through his hair and rubbing their hand calmly over his back. Someone he could bury his head against and hold like no tomorrow for hours. Stop it. Don't think about it. Just make the damm nest Portgas.

So he did. He had searched the whole day, not pausing for assassinations or food or something else unimportant. That could come later. Now that his mind had accepted that he was going to build a nest on the Moby his instincts had taken over and canceled out all the other things that didn't have to do with nesting. Even though he didn't feel it, didn't mean that it wasn't there.

His instincts didn't care for food, sleep, toilet breaks, exhaustion or reputation. A nest. He needed a nest. Now. And he found a spot. Somewhere on the lower parts of the Moby. The room was dusty and smelled, but didn't smell of other people here. Absolutely none. That meant that there hasn't been someone here for quite a while. Perfect.

Soft things, with lots of scents on it. He needed clothes, but from who? He needed pillows, but from where? He couldn't take from the Whitebeards. Yet he didn't have another choice. Where would the ripped up clothes, pillows and blankets be? They wouldn't miss those.

He knew exactly where. Ace stole those from the sixteenths division.

Now to clean the room and make a nest. A small one for himself. Yes. Maybe a little bit to the right. The clothes there, the blanket over those two pillows and done.

It was honestly the worst nest he ever made, but to be fair he didn't have the best materials either. It also didn't smell comfortingly like his pack at all. These were clothes from a different pack. It was like betraying his own pack. He hoped that his pack would forgive him for this. He was just so nest-deprived and desperate. He could fix it up later. He would make it much better, prime omega worthy, but for now he just needed to lay safe in his nest.

This is where Ace spend his next three days. Safe. He didn't go out for assassinations. He did steal some food and drinks and went on bathroom breaks, but that was it. He also didn't take his scent-blockers. He needed to make sure everyone would know that this was his spot. His and his alone. Everyone else could fuck off.

After those three days things went relatively back to normal. He was still very much touch-starved, but the nesting urge was gone. A pillow didn't do as much as company as he had hope for.

The Whitebeards had been worried. He was gone for four days. His presence hadn't even been traceable with haki. The only sign they had that he was still alive was the food that disappeared. The worry that had rested on everyone's shoulders vanished, when he had appeared again. He made up for it by doing three assassinations attempts a day for a whole week. Silently indulging his touch-starvation.

Everything went well for that week. The only problem was that this touch starvation had become almost uncontrollable. He couldn't look at people anymore without his body automatically moving towards them to hug them. He had tackled Thatch accidentally one time when he past him. He couldn't help it. The man looked to open, happy and huggable. He had quickly realized what he just had done. He got off and ran away.

He hadn't come out off his nest since. He _knew_ that he was going to jump the next person he saw and he _knew_ that he would not be able to let go if he did. He would be found out.

So he locked himself away again. He had been here for four days. Everything was numb. Just numb, but on fire at the same time. It was like he was drowning. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He just wanted someone here, but he was too tired to move. He was so done with everything. He had already accepted he was going to be a broken omega. When was the last time he ate or drank? His eyes sight was so fuzzy. He couldn't make things out at all. His body was littered in self inflicted wounds. Scratches, bite marks and bruises were all over the place just to make sure that his mind was distracted in the time where he was a hair away from losing control.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps approach. Was someone there? Please. Please help. Notice him. Please give him attention and love and effection. He is a good prime omega.

Please show him that he’s worth your time.

A soft whine escaped him. Lucky or unlucky for him the footsteps stopped and traced back to his room. Why did it cost to much energy to do that?

A soft knock was heard on the door. "Ace, are you in there-yoi?" It was Marco. Of all the people it had be him.

All his previous worries cam back to him at once.

Marco was here. He could discover he was a prime omega.

Marco was here. What if he opened the door and saw him and his nest in such a pathetic state? They were both filthy, covered in dried up blood, smelled and looked like hell.

Marco was here. If he would turn around and leave then Ace would break.

Marco was here...and he came in.

At least he thought so. He didn't really process what was happening anymore. But his somewhere deep inside, almost unnoticeable, his instincts said that there was someone nearby who could hold him. Someone who could help him.

Rough hands shook his shoulder a few times. Those same hands turned him on his back. He knew that Marco was probably speaking to him, but he didn't register a thing. He just wanted those hands wrapped around him.

He didn't know what or where, if he would have to guess than it would have been a last desperate attempt from his omega, but he got some energy. Enough energy to push himself up and enough to wrap himself completely against Marco.

His legs were around Marco's waist and his arms around his neck. His head was safely between his shoulder and neck. He was hanging on for dear life. He probably looked like a koala hanging on to a tree, but that didn't matter. Nothing did, except that Marco was here, in his arms.

God it felt so good. He felt to fucking relieved that tears were falling out of his eyes. He wasn't crying. His body didn't have the energy to do that. Now he just prayed to whatever god that was out there that Marco wouldn't push him away...or expose him.

Marco relaxed slowly and wrapped Ace in his arm in return. Marco did exactly what Ace had hoped for. He held him tightly while rubbing his hands comfortingly over his back. He whispered reassuring words in his ears and for the first time in fucking two and a half month, Ace felt really safe.


	2. Begin to trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you for waiting. Enjoy!

Something wasn't right. Marco knew that. His instincts were screaming at him that someone was in danger. He had been walking around for hours now, trying to find where this feeling was coming from. He just couldn't ignore it. It was calling him. He had a hunch that it was Ace. He had been gone for four days now. Nobody was able to find him.

Everyone had been concerned about him. He had been acting strange lately. It wasn't the good kind of strange. He was so tense and seemed way more wary of everyone than before. The last person who had seen him was Thatch. Thatch had told him that Ace had jumped him in a hallway. That Ace looked scared and in pain, but Ace was gone before he could help him.

Marco began on top and slowly made his way down the ship. Making sure to check every room or small gap carefully for something abnormal or Ace.

He was walking around the lower part of the ship when he heard it. It was a soft whimper. He stopped dead in his tracks. Had he really heard that? He slowly walked towards the door of what he thought was an old storage room and knocked softly. He didn't want to startle Ace if he was in there.

"Ace, are you in there-yoi?"

Marco didn't get an answer, but he had to look anyway. He carefully slipped the door open. He immediately picked up the sent of an omega, but not really an omega? That didn't matter now though. He pushed the door open further and looked around.

Ace was laying, in what Marco thought was a nest, and covered in wounds.

Had he been attacked? Marco quickly ran over. Ace didn't look very conscious, but he shook him anyway to check. He than turned Ace carefully on his back to see the full damage. He saw Ace's hazy eyes look at him. Ace knew he was here.

"Ace-yoi? What's wrong? Did someone attack you? Do you need help-yoi?" Of course something was wrong aside from the injuries. He just wanted Ace to make it clear what it was.

Marco thought Ace had heard him when Ace managed to push himself up, but it was soon proven wrong when Ace wrapped his arm and legs around him. He felt Ace's hand grab the back of his vest tightly and his feet locked tightly.

Marco seemed to have figured out what was happening. The omega sent, the hazy eyes, the nest and the desperate contact. Ace is an omega, probably prime omega since the symptoms came to quick, that ignored their omega needs.

Ace was touch-starved.

Marco wrapped his arms around him, returning the affection. He picked Ace up and laid him back down in his nest. Hemade himself comfortable next to Ace and wrapped his arms around him again, pulling him closer to him.

That's how they stayed the entire day and night. Marco shifted a little hourly so his muscles wouldn't be too stiff and he would check with Ace sometimes, but that was it.

Marco awoke still entangled with Ace, who was still asleep. He wanted to take Ace to the infirmary, but he wanted to make sure that Ace was okay with that.

This could all have been avoided if Ace had just told them. He understood why he didn't, but still. To think that Ace thought so lowly of them after two months hurt. They would have given him a private room with building material and they would have checked on him from time to time.

Marco actually wanted to get Ace away from here as fast as possible. The entire room reeked of distressed omega, the nest wasn't comfortable, they didn't have any food or water and there was nobody nearby to help. But Ace had made this his safe space. If he were to wake up somewhere else, Marco feared that Ace would run back here as fast as possible. So he waited.

—————

About three hours later Ace woke up. He didn't know what was going on. Who was besides him? I smelled like alpha. Ace pulled himself tighter against the warm body next to him.

...alpha? He didn’t have an alpha.

FUCK! He shoved the alpha away as hard as possible. It didn't get him very far since the alpha had a better grip on him than he had strength. "Calm down-yoi. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe." Ace looked up and identified the alpha.

Marco was here. No. That absolutely didn't calm him down. He could smell himself for fucks sake. There is no way the Marco didn't smell him either.

Marco knew.

Ace stiffened in fear. All the bad things that could possibly be done to him ran through his head. "Ace, nobody is going to hurt you. Nobody except me knows and I don't plan on telling anyone without your permission-yoi. Just breath, okay?"

Ace laughed in despair. Nobody know yet. He didn't believe Marco for a second. Of course he is going to tell his captain. Marco wouldn't pass an opportunity to get a prime omega onboard their crew. That's just how it was.

There was absolutely nothing he could do to make Marco not tell them. He wouldn't win a fight in the state he was in and he didn't know what to bribe him with. Marco seemed like a loyal man. Ace didn't have anything with enough value that would make Marco change his mind.

This was it for him.

He felt Marco grab his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Ace, listen to me. Nobody knows except me and I don't plan on telling anybody without you agreeing. I swear on my alpha and my pack-yoi. Does your omega say I'm lying? If it does than feel free to beat me up-yoi. I swear I'm telling the truth."

Promisingor swearing on your alpha and on your pack was serious. It was something that if you fail to do it or break your oath than it could haunt you for the rest for you life. His omega also didn't scream 'lying bitch', so that's also good. Although he didn't know how much he could trust his omega at the moment.

"Yeah, okay. So what do you want? Ace asked.

"First I want to make clear that I don't mean any harm and that everything is okay-yoi. We need to get out of this room. No offense but the room smells like distressed omega. I don't think that can make you very relaxed. I also don't think we have suppressants strong enough for a prime omega. We do have regular ones, but I can't even get you those. Your sent is on me-yoi."

Marco couldn't think of anything that they could do in this situation. Everything smelled like prime omega. The moment they walked into someone Ace would be found out. There was a chance...they would have to take it. "Ace, we can make it back to my room and think there-yoi. I know a way not many people walk and I don't really think we have another option."

Despair gripped Ace's heart. Marco's room? He felt like he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He didn't have any other choice did he? He was on thin ice. Marco may have said he wouldn't snitch, but one disagreement on his part might change Marco's mind. If he complied than Marco wouldn't tell, right?

Even if that meant giving out his body like that? His body for his freedom. Ace swallowed hard. "Let's go."

Marco let them through hallways Ace knew and didn't knew. Ace was amazed that they didn't run into anyone. Marco was speaking the truth. They walked for fifteen minutes, before reaching Marco's room.

Marco grabbed some perfume and sprayed it around the hallway. Covering up their scents. After that he came back and closed the door behind him. "Okay, so now w-" Marco was cut off by Ace pinning him to the door and kissing him.

Ace may have kissed one or two people. He knew he wasn't that good, but he had heard enough drunken stories to know how this sort of worked. Not to mention the talk he got when he presented. He just hoped it would be enough.

A hand came to rest upon his shoulder and pushed him away. "Ace, what the fuck are you doing-yoi?"

Ace a stone formed in his throat. It wasn't good enough. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you weren't a kissing guy. We can just do it I guess." He put his hat safely on the nightstand behind him.

"No-yoi. What the fuck. Look Ace. I don't know what kind of guy you take me for, but I'm not going to fuck you-yoi."

"Oh." Oh. Than what did Marco want? "I don't understand."

"I didn't bring you here to have sex with you or to claim your in whatever other way for the Whitebeards-yoi. It does make sense now why you are refusing to join. I brought you here because we can now figure out a plan without you feeling on edge, because someone else could have walked in any moment at the other location." Marco explained as he sat down on his chair. "I have many ideas, but everyone of them needs another person here. I laid with you for a whole day-yoi. People are going to smell you on me even if I wash myself ten times. I can't do shit at the moment."

Ace nodded. As much as he dislikes the idea of someone else knowing in this crew he could see why. "So who do you feel most comfortable knowing-yoi?" Marco ended.

Ace was surprise he got to choose. Ace was actually confused by many things. Marco held so much power over him right now and he wasn't using it. He wasn't forcing him to do anything or say anything. He didn't even act different.

"Why are you doing this?" Marco looked up confused. "Why aren't you demanding money or something else for you keeping it a secret? Don't you want a prime omega on your crew?" _I don't understand why you aren't blackmailing the shit out of me._

"Ace, again. I don't know what I did to make you think so low of me, but we, as in the Whitebeards, are not going to take away your freedom and lock you up because you are a prime omega. Yes, we do want you to be part of our crew. That’s the main reason you are here. No, we don't care what your secondary gender is-yoi."

"Oh." Ace didn't know how to proceed. He kind of felt like he insulted Marco. He knew the government, big mom or any other crew would have forced him to join. He had expected no different from the Whitebeards, no matter how nice they seemed. "Thatch, I guess?"

Marco nodded. "Okay, so we wait for Thatch now to pass by-yoi."

So they did. It took a few hours for the cook to return to his quarters for something. When he came Marco pulled him into his room. "Thatch, don't freak out. Ace is a prime omega-yoi and we need your help. You can stay here too long other you will also smell like omega. You need to go to the infirmary and get suppressants and some beta perfume and bring it to us-yoi. Succes."

Marco shoved Thatch outside the room again and close the door. It was silent for a minute, before Thatch knocked and asked if he was serious.

"Yeah. Can you please get the suppressants and the perfume-yoi?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I can do that." Thatch said as he walked away.

An hours later he came back. Thatch knocked on the door. "I have the stuff."

"What took you so long-yoi?" Marco asked.

"Izo want to speak to me on the way back."

Marco opened to door for Thatch to give it. He was about to give it to Ace when something came up. "Ace, you've got to promise me something."

Ace tensed. This was the moment. Marco was going to ask something and Ace knew he wouldn't be able to say no. "Promise me to make a nest somewhere. I can point out safe spots where no one goes. You can even use the second division commanders room. I can also provide building material. Also if you need to cuddle or something. You come of me or anyone else you trust-yoi."

They could hear Thatch enthusiastically say "Me! Me!"

"Yeah. Come to me or Thatch or someone else so you won't become touch starved again-yoi. The last one is if you're almost out of suppressants or perfume or any other thing you need. You will notify me or Thatch and we'll get it for you, since you can't without looking suspicious-yoi."

Ace waited for Marco to say more. Maybe a ‘come to my room once a week for sex' or 'you will do anything I say', but Marco didn't continue. "And the rest?" Ace asked in a small voice, not actually wanting to remind Marco that there was more to ask of him.

"There is no rest-yoi."

"Oh. Uh. Okay, I promise."

"Great, take these." Marco handed Ace the supplies. "I'm going to wash up and try to get your sent of me-yoi." Marco almost shut the door to the bathroom, before coming outside again. "Thatch you still there?" He yelled.

"Yeah."

"Can you get Ace a first aid kit and something to eat and drink?"

"Of course!"

"Great."

Thatch left to get that and Marco entered the bathroom. Ace was now alone. He was still shocked by how everything had turned out. It all went so well that it felt surreal. Did that really happen?

It did. The proof was in his hand. He slowly brought the suppressants bottle to eye level and read the prescription and ingredients. They really were suppressants according to the bottle. He took a pill and swallowed it. He than covered himself in perfume. He now had to wait till the pill took effect.

After ten minutes Thatch came back and shoved the first aid kit in the room. "Make sure to let Marco check everything to see if you applied everything right."

"Yeah."

"I need to get started on dinner. I’ll bring some when I’m done. Oh and I'm sure Marco has something for you if you need anything."

Ace took the first aid kit and began patch himself up. After that he sat down on the bed and waited. Maybe the bed wasn't the best place to sit. Ace quickly felt his eyes getting more and more heavy until he fell asleep.

He woke up a few hours later to the sound of writing. He opened in eyes slightly to see Marco doing some paperwork. "You smell like a beta now so it's safe for you to go outside-yoi. Just remembering what we agreed on."

Ace got up and packed his stuff. He huffed slightly. "Yeah, yeah. Just remember that this doesn't make me like you or your crew or anything and I'll still try to get Whitebeards head."

"I didn't expect anything else-yoi. Thatch left you food and water by the way. Make sure to eat it. You look way to boney after four days of not eating and drinking.”

Ace grabbed his food and make his way to the door. He was about to close it, but before he did, he let out an almost silent "Thank you".

Marco smiled as he heard Ace walk away. He couldn't wait for Ace to join their crew. He had a feeling in his gut that it would happen. He just had to be patient with his baby brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried in one chapter, but than I realized it would be too long and I don’t like writing chapter longer than 3000 words. I don’t why. It’s now just Marco and Thatch. There will be a chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!  
> About my posting thingy. I’ve been very busy with school these past two week so I haven’t been writing at all. These last few days were the first more normal days I’ve had. It will still be busy so please don’t expect like two work in a week or two weeks.  
> I am currently working on three new works, chapter two of ‘What’s it like to have a family and chapter three of ‘soulmate switch’. I had also worked on chapter two of ‘dear school people’ but that disappeared somewhere 😒
> 
> Tell me if you notice any faults and thank you for reading! 😄


End file.
